girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Girl Meets Master Plan
Girl Meets Master Plan is the eighteenth episode in season 1 of Girl Meets World. It aired on January 16, 2015 to 2.7 million viewers.https://twitter.com/GMWWriters/status/535532747130175488 Overview Maya wakes up on her 14th birthday and discovers that her mom isn't there for her. Riley and Cory set up Maya's mom with Shawn Hunter. Plot As Maya comes through The Bay Window, Riley holds out her birthday present: a pair of friendship rings hidden inside nested boxes. Maya mentions in passing that her mother Katy apparently forgot her birthday as she had already left for work when Maya woke up that morning. Riley is ready to go and tell Katy off, but Maya refuses to let her get involved. When Cory and Topanga return home with Maya's birthday cake, Cory, unaware that Maya is there and listening, suggests they give the cake to Katy to give to Maya, believing that forgetting to give your own kid a cake is the first step to forgetting where you live, which he is certain is what happened to Shawn's mother, which Cory blurts out not knowing that Shawn is also there and listening; Shawn is in New York writing a story about weekends in the city for less than 100 dollars, which he learns to be impossible so he asks to stay there at their apartment. When Topanga asks how Shawn got in, he says that Cory gave him a key, which bothers Topanga at first, but Cory reminds her that only she has the key to his heart. Riley then asks Shawn if someone has the key to his heart; he brings up Angela, whom Riley knew nothing about. Cory and Topanga mention that Shawn and Angela fell in love after Shawn went through her purse. Though Shawn tried hard to make their relationship work, he eventually "got left" by Angela. Thinking of when her father left her and Katy, Maya immediately picks up on the similarity asking "What is it with us?", which Shawn promptly echoes. Galvanized, Riley summons Cory and Topanga to the Bay Window and asks them if Cory was truly good at scheming when he was her age; Topanga proclaims Cory was the best ever, because when he believed in something, his will was indomitable. Cory says he's retired from scheming, but when Riley declares that she now believes in something, Cory says that her objective has to be something monumental for him to get back into the scheming game; to wit, something that "will make the angels sing", so Riley reveals her "master plan" to her parents: She wants Shawn to become Maya's dad! Impressed, Cory speculates that it will be difficult but not impossible, and suggests they recruit a 'wonk' or tech guy, namely Farkle, who just then shows up at the bay window, and then suggests a 'face' to act as a distraction, which is when Lucas arrives at the bay window. Back in the living room, Maya tells Shawn she never knew what happened between her parents; all she knows is what Katy told her- that it was Katy's fault that Maya's father abandoned them. When the others come back into the living room, Shawn calls Cory to the living room bay window while Maya calls Riley, Lucas and Farkle to their bay window. Admitting his fondness for Maya, Shawn entreats Cory to scheme with him to patch things up between Maya and her mother, but Cory, feigning disinterest, says that if it were him in the old days, he would have gone to the Nighthawk Diner where Katy works. Appalled at Cory's inaction, Shawn leaves alone for the diner. Meanwhile, in the Bay Window, Lucas, under the guise of performing a rope trick, ties up Maya. Riley then reveals that Shawn is on his way to the Nighthawk Diner to talk to Katy. Hearing this, Maya furiously struggles to free herself from the ropes, and Riley, Lucas and Farkle all beat a quick retreat from the Bay Window leaving Maya tied up. At the diner (where Cory and Riley are already staked out in a corner booth using menus to hide their faces), Shawn calmly walks in and sits at the counter. When Katy comes to take his order, he asks for birthday cake and then scolds her about not being there for Maya's birthday. Understandably offended, Katy asks who he is; when Shawn says his name, Katy instantly recognizes him as the one Maya talks about all the time. Hearing Katy say that she doesn't like Shawn, Riley and Cory quietly leave the diner and head back home, and Riley admits to Maya her scheme to hook Shawn and Katy up. Hearing this, Maya is livid, convinced that Katy will drive Shawn away just like she believes Katy did with her father. Back at the diner, Katy and Shawn each open up to one another: both are terrible at relationships but long to do better. Katy then reveals that Maya's father deserted them on his own, but believing that a girl should think well of her father, Katy maintained the story that it was her fault that Maya's father had left. While Shawn processes this information, a friend of Katy's comes in with a specially made locket that Katy had ordered for Maya's birthday. When Katy admits she's still fifty dollars short, Shawn pays off the balance. Katy says she'll pay him back, but Shawn is willing to call it even if she lets him take the photo of Maya and Katy to put in the locket. Back at home, Cory and Topanga both admit they were in on Riley's scheme to make Maya's birthday special, which Maya appreciates. Shawn and Katy come in and, against Katy's wishes, Shawn reveals to Maya the truth about her father's leaving; Shawn tells Katy that Maya deserves to love the parent who stayed, and then points out to Maya that Katy is "one of us", in that she too got left. Deeply touched by the revelation of the truth, Maya tightly hugs her mother. Katy then admits to Maya that she had to work extra shifts to afford the locket Maya wanted, and that Shawn helped to pay for it. Shawn then retrieves the locket from Katy's purse, Katy puts it around Maya's neck, and Shawn takes a picture of the two together. Shawn later brags to Cory that his plan to get Maya and Katy back together worked, and asks Cory if he wants to be partners again as in the old days, but Cory declines saying he has a new partner in Riley. Shawn then asks Maya if she wants to be his partner in crime, and Maya agrees to give it a try. Katy then brings out Maya's birthday cake, and Riley tells Maya to make a wish. Seeing Katy and Shawn standing together, Maya silently makes her wish and blows out the candles. At the end of the day, Maya leaves Riley sitting in the bay window tied up with rope in the same way Lucas tied Maya up. Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Also starring *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus Guest cast *Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter *Cheryl Texiera as Katy Hart *Sonalii Castillo as Camille Absent cast *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews Quotes Trivia *August Maturo (Auggie Matthews) does not appear in this episode. *Writers have tweeted that Auggie was "downstairs" during the events of the episode, which likely means that after Cory bought the cake, Auggie asked to spend the day at the bakery with Mrs. Svorski. *Angela Moore was mentioned, however Riley does not recognize the name, perhaps indicating Topanga and Angela have lost contact. *It was mentioned how Shawn fell in love with Angela was looking through her purse, which is referring to the Boy Meets World episode "I Love You, Donna Karan". *This is the second time in the series that Cory was yipping in his sleep. The first time was in "Girl Meets Home for the Holidays." *Topanga was unaware Cory gave an extra key to Shawn. *Farkle admits to secretly recording both Riley and Maya over the years to form a linguistic data bank of their voices, for his customized talking watch(es). *Katy mentions the weekend trip that Maya enjoyed with Shawn and the Matthews, which is referring to the Girl Meets World episode "Girl Meets Home for the Holidays." *Maya's desire for a heart-shaped locket was first seen in Girl Meets the Truth. *Topanga does not let Cory wear the friendship ring Shawn gave him. *While Maya was making a wish on her birthday cake, she gazed directly at Shawn and her mom. *The Nighthawk Diner has a Menell Breakfast Special on their menu which is named after writer/producer Jeff Menell. *Beverage dispensers for Wahoo Punch and others including Blix, and Schneider's Root Beer from the Nickelodeon shows iCarly, Victorious, Sam & Cat, and Henry Danger are seen behind Katy in the second scene at the Nighthawk Diner. *The character title graphics were: ** The Fixer - Cory Matthews ** The Apprentice - Riley Matthews ** The Inspiration - Topanga Matthews ** The Fixer's Best Friend - Shawn Hunter ** The Apprentice's Best Friend - Maya Hart ** The Wonk - Farkle Minkus ** The Face - Lucas Friar * The Master Plan Steps were: # "Set The Trap" # "Lucas' Rope Trick" # "Happily Ever After" # "We're Gonna Need A New Plan" * Early in the second episode of the seventh season of Boy Meets World (For Love and Apartments, air date Oct 1, 1999), Cory (The Fixer in the current episode) indicated to Topanga, Angela, and Shawn "Well, I'm gonna fix you, and I'm gonna fix you, and I'm gonna fix you." * In the same episode, Cory learned that Jedidiah found a new woman, but Topanga didn't know. Rhiannon didn't tell her because she didn't want her to hate her father, just as Katy didn't tell Maya that her father left. * Shortly afterwards, in regard to the situation, Cory said to Topanga in front of Shawn "Everything I believe was wrong." In the current episode, Shawn says to Maya in front of Cory and Topanga "Everything you think is wrong" in regards to what she believed about her mother pushing her father away. * Final episode filmed for the first season. * Shawn's stepmother Virna was mentioned by Cory three times. One because he said that Maya's mother was not careless as Shawn's mother and imitating her ways, saying that she will choose to run away from her family again and when he said she forgot where she lived. *Cory had previously acted out an "Italian godfatheresque un-retirement" scenario before in BMW 6th Season episode "Bee True," when Eric convinced him they needed to assist Mr. Feeny in winning the love of his future wife, Dean Bolander. * Maya puts her friendship ring on the index finger of her right hand and she puts the other friendship ring on the index finger of Riley's left hand. * Maya is older than Riley (however, this isn't a surprise, considering Riley is born in December). * This episode was filmed after the season finale, Girl Meets First Date yet aired two episodes beforehand. * Riley's master plan ultimately becomes a reality in the series finale Girl Meets Goodbye when Shawn, who married Katy in Girl Meets I Do, adopts Maya. International Premieres * January 30, 2015 (Canada) * March 13, 2015 (UK and Ireland) * April 23, 2015 (Australia) * May 3, 2015 (Italy) * May 9, 2015 (Romania, Bulgaria) * May 14, 2015 (Israel) * June 1, 2015 (Germany) * July 10, 2015 (Spain, Portugal) * July 25, 2015 (Latin America, Brazil) * August 22, 2015 (Poland, Middle East, and Africa) * September 13, 2016 (Philippines) Gallery Transcript References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired episodes